


Steam

by orichrys



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Ice Play, Ice Powers, Jelsa - Freeform, Jelsa smut, steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orichrys/pseuds/orichrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa takes it upon herself to make Jack new clothes. Meanwhile, her own ice gown melts in the presence of a certain touch. When Elsa had discovered that love would thaw her magic, she never imagined it would manifest itself like this. Thawing and freezing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Steam**

 

As Queen Elsa presided over her small council, she couldn’t help her eyes wandering toward a certain snowy haired individual. He currently sat at the end of the table tugging at his formal collared jacket for the millionth time in the last hour.

It had began with a rather terse argument that Jack Frost, mysterious suitor of the Queen of Arendelle, could not be seen wandering about the castle in tied britches and bare feet.

It had been Princess Anna’s idea Elsa use her powers to make a garment for the ice guardian, having successfully made her own frosty gown in the same fashion.

After much protestation on his part, Jack found himself standing on a dais in front of a mirror in Elsa’s room feeling very foolish as Elsa circled him, clearly enjoying his discomfort.

When she had finished her work, even Elsa was surprised at the result. The normally ragged cloak and britches were smartly replaced with a white military jacket fit with gold trimmings and black trousers. Jack Frost, whom she always considered to be boyishly handsome, now stood before her with an air that would cause all of Arendelle’s young ladies to swoon on site. She made a mental note to provide cushions on hand in every room Jack would wander into.

Finally, the council adjourned and Elsa watched Jack spring from his seat and race out the door. She chuckled to herself, knowing that the second she got back to her room she’d find him back in his old clothes. Patiently finishing conversations with her council as they all stood, Queen Elsa excused herself from her duties before heading to her room her frosty train following in her wake. As she predicted, Jack sat perched on the bed, unexpected however was that he was still fully dressed and fruitlessly tugging at his collar.

Upon her closing the door, he sighed in defeat. 

“I can’t get them off.”

Elsa’s brows quirked up in surprise, thinly veiling her amusement as she walked toward him.

“That’s… unusual…you didn’t try just taking them off like normal clothing?”

“I did! Your ice clothes don’t work like normal clothes… _apparently.”_ Jack’s voice dripped exasperation. “And I can’t seem to melt them off myself.” Attempts for disrobing the formal wear was proving to be trickier than either of them anticipated. 

Elsa was unsuccessfully trying to stop chuckling at the unexpected hiccup in Jack’s new clothing.

“I have half a heart to believe you planned this Elsa…” Jack arched an accusatory brow in the queen’s direction.

She burst into laughter, Jack eyeing her with a frown that he struggled to keep in place. He never was good at keeping a straight face when he heard her laugh.

“Oh Jack, between the two of us we both know _I’m_ not the one to plan a prank this well.” She walked over to his place on the bed and kissed his head gently to comfort his sullenness.

“Everyone knows you’re the mischievous one.” She remarked trying to brighten his spirits.

Elsa turned away from him and began to take off her crown and the cloak she wore when presiding over formal council meetings revealing her own icy garment underneath. She set the crown on the small velvet pillow on her vanity table next to her mirror. When she looked back up at her reflection, Jack was standing behind her.

“You know, there’s one way we _haven’t_ tried…” Jack’s voice was quiet and meaningful as he dipped his head to gently kiss the crook of her neck. Elsa closed her eyes and enjoyed the tingling heat that blossomed from the kiss. He made his way to her clothed shoulder and planted another kiss. The ice of her gown began to melt and steam off the spot where his lips touched.

“J-Jack…” Elsa tried to fight the spreading sensation of drunken warmth that would surely spread if he kept it up, based on previous experience.

A few years ago when Elsa had discovered that love would thaw her magic, she _never_ imagined it would manifest itself like this.

When Jack and Elsa first started their courtship, they had very early on discovered the effects of certain heated kisses and touches on Elsa’s clothing. Stolen kisses between meetings were forced to be chaste and quick lest Jack’s heated touch melt a hole in her bodice. Another reason she had taken the habit of wearing a royal cloak over her own ice gown, just in case.

“The crown’s off Elsa, you’re officially off duty if I’m not mistaken…” he murmured against her rosy flesh as he continued his antics mercilessly. Jumping from the spot on her shoulder he placed a chaste yet pleasurable kiss at the inside of her wrist.

One of her weak spots.

“ _Oh…_ ” Elsa sighed in pleasure.

The kiss’ effect was immediate, melting the sleeve of her gown from wrist to elbow, leaving a small stretch of icy fabric clinging on her upper arm.

Jack backed away, taking the time to admire his work. The ever-composed queen observed her rosy cheeks and lidded eyes in the mirror, then shifted her gaze, seeing her companion’s own reflected ice blue eyes glint possessively back at her.

Jack reached out a single hand and gently stroked the delicate train that extended from her gown, and it instantly puffed into drifts of snow melting at his touch. At this Elsa seemed to give in, she turned around to face him, a smile perched on her lips and paused. He was still in full dress, and it was time to put their theory to the test.

Jack’s new clothes were created by Elsa, meaning that they followed Elsa’s magic of thawing just as Elsa’s own clothes did.

Stepping toward Jack purposefully, she caressed his face gently in her hand before gently tilting his head back to expose his collared neck to her. She planted a gentle, tentative kiss on his neck, the rewarding steam and cool water that wetted her lips proved their theory to be true.

“Oh… _God_ … Elsa. You never mentioned how _good_ that feels…” Jack’s head was still tilted back, part of his neck exposed from the heated kiss. His eyes were closed, savoring the feeling of the ice clothing melting and evaporating with the heat of Elsa’s touch on his freshly exposed skin.

“I guess you know now why I’m always so _wet_ …” she replied silkily.

Jack chuckled at her choice of words. That was his Elsa, clever to a fault to match his own mischief. As he laughed gently with his head still back, his Adam’s apple bobbed. Struck by inspiration, with Jack’s neck still exposed, Elsa gently moved in closer again tracing a gentle and hot trail with her tongue across the bobbing in his neck thoroughly dissolving Jack’s collar altogether. Jack turned rigid at the action, struggling to keep his breath from hitching and failing miserably as little puffs of icy mist escaped his mouth. He straightened his head and looked down at Elsa in pause, she met his gaze in turn before licking her top lip lazily.

“Elsa.” His voice turned serious, all laughter was gone replaced by burning heat as he regarded her. She stared back at him resolutely, watching his eyes cloud in a familiar heated and passionate gaze.

In one swift movement, Jack gripped her firmly by the waist and set her roughly on the table of her vanity; a soft and surprised, “ _Oh_ ….” being elicited from Elsa’s mouth in the process.

The time for gentle and tentative teasing was markedly at an end. Jack resumed his former place at her neck trailing hot kisses and lazy licks down the center of Elsa’s bodice. Relishing the reward of more rosy exposed flesh amidst Elsa’s pants. Her breath began misting onto his hair giving his already snowy white hair a freshly frosted appearance. He continued his trek mercilessly, as Elsa’s heels hooked around his waist prompting him to drag her body forward to continue his ministrations.

When he reached her navel he plunged his tongue in determined exploration of the valley, remaining gentle enough for the sensitive bundle of nerves. He was rewarded by Elsa’s mewling cry at having found another one of her well-chartered weak spots.

“Jack … Jack…” Elsa panted his name in a mantra to keep her grounded from the pleasure. Her fingers still laced in his hair from before, she tugged his head up to face her, seeking his torturous mouth. His familiar heat and warmth met hers as their lips crushed together in a jumble of tongues and teeth. It was wanton and needy, and Elsa gave in completely, letting his tongue explore her mouth unabashedly.

Puffs of steam and mist sprung from heated nips and touches across each of their bodies. Jack pulled away from Elsa gently, her brow furrowing in confusion for a moment. Perched on the vanity, the trail of touches and kisses left only thin fabric covering her upper arms and her breasts. Large patches of missing fabric, places where Jack’s touch had been just before, exposed creamy thighs. He watched the rise and fall of her chest. What remained of her icy bodice clung to her, an enticing cut in fabric between the valley of her breasts leading to her navel.

Jack surveyed his work languorously; blue eyes slowly tracing tantalizing peeks of exposed flesh.

“Well, I suppose we’ve solved your little problem.” Her lips smirked in amusement.  She nodded her head towards Jack’s own garments. Similar signs of heated kisses left his collar and most of his chest exposed.

He paused and admired the flushed color of Elsa’s cheeks, before raising his sleeved arm. Gently, he pressed his sleeve against her cheek, causing the material to evaporate. Dewey drops of ice and water clung to Elsa’s cheek, and she closed her eyes to savor the sensation of hot and cold.

Leaning in, Jack stole a quick kiss allowing Elsa to savor the prick of heat on her lips before taking advantage of her distracted state. He picked her up once again straddling her thighs around his waist leading them to the previously ignored bed.

Sitting her down gently on the covers, Jack bent over her kissing her softly causing a warm soft sensation to blossom from contact. She returned the kiss with more fervor, before he broke apart to re-assault her neck and collarbone as he leaned her onto the silk covers. He tilted his head over Elsa’s left breast and paused, just exhaling gently over her covered nipple. Two sets of blue eyes met one another in a heated moment before Jack crashed his mouth over his prize, suckling the water that was quickly dripping from the melting patch of gown. 

“Oh. _Jack_ …” Elsa whispered hoarsely overwhelmed at the hot wet lips at her breast.

Elsa’s body arched toward the heat of his mouth as he continued to suckle her, before moving his attention to its partner. Ever mischievous, and not one to use the same trick twice, Jack extended his lips in turn to Elsa’s right breast. A pink tongue peeked out from swollen lips as he gently began lapping at the icy fabric still covering his other prize. Slowly and torturously he moved his mouth in circular, lazy licks slowly melting what little remained of Elsa’s icy bodice. Elsa bucked her hips in response, squirming under Jack’s deliciously slow ministrations.

“ _Jack_ ….” She sighed, half whining and half reprimanding. Her breath hitching, small puffs of wintry air dusting snowflakes into the air.

Jack stopped his tongue’s deliberate assault on her breast. Enjoying the pleasure and fun he could only bring her.

“Say, Queen Elsa, how many licks does it take to get to the…”

“ _Jack_!” Elsa reprimanded with a blush, swatting his head lightly.

Jack dodged playfully, appeasing Elsa with a tender kiss. The warmth of it like the first sip of hot cocoa, scalding and sweet.

Elsa basked blissfully in its afterglow eyes closed in surrender. Or so Jack believed, before he found himself toppled from top to bottom. Before he knew what was happening, he was being straddled at the waist. Elsa fluttering hot, persistent kisses along his neck and the swells of his shoulder, to join the small cloud of steam already hovering around them.

In this position Elsa’s core rested on top of the crotch of Jack’s trousers, which had considerably tightened during their antics. Tilting a brow up mischievously, a habit she picked up from Jack, Elsa began to gently rub herself on the crotch of his trousers. The slow friction began to melt the black fabric.

Jack let out a tortured hiss at the movement, which Elsa egged on eagerly rocking slowly and torturously in languid movements across his erection. Just as he was about to spring free from the last layer of melting fabric under her ministration, Jack seized Elsa’s waist and switched their positions placing her beneath him again. His arms bridged on either side of her head, the constant humor and mischief was absent from his eyes. Instead replaced by a heated and serious gaze filled with intent.

Melting through the black trouser fabric completely he freed his erection from it’s wet confines and positioned himself at Elsa’s core and held her gaze for a moment.

“Elsa.” He posed her name in a hushed question.

“ _Yes.”_

He plunged inside her, slowly pumping deeper into her warm folds with each gentle but decisive thrust. The effect was an excruciatingly delicious sensation of burning heat, Jack placed one hand on the inside of her thigh, sending a lacy frost to cover her skin to contrast the burning heat inside. He was rewarded with Elsa’s cries of approval as she arched her head back into the bed trying to encourage Jack’s movements inside of her and out.

The body heat emanating from both made short work of thawing what remained of their clothes. Jack peppered Elsa with hot kisses as he began to thrust into her in earnest. A gentle kiss on her forehead. A deep kiss on her swollen lips. A nip on her collarbone. All leaving little swirls of frost that formed and melted in an instant on Elsa’s burning skin.

He continued his thrusts, gently guiding her hips to meet his with each one. He could feel himself coming close, but waited for Elsa’s tell-tale signal. Sure enough, she began to reach her arms to wrap around his neck. She was getting close to her climax and wanted to be as close to Jack as possible. Their bodies were twined together in water, ice, and steam as Jack continued to pump into Elsa, both of them panting heavily.

Jack waited for the crescendo of Elsa’s moans to reach a certain height before his final thrust. He came with a deep and guttural groan. His hands on Elsa’s hips emanated a thin casing of frosted ice patterns skittering across her skin that shattered delicately and beautifully as she came at the same time.

They panted icy mist into the air; Jack took a deep breath and blew a steady stream of frosty wind from his lips to gently cool the heat of their pleasured and tired bodies. He fell to the side of the bed as they both caught their breaths and basked in silence. Once they had calmed down, Jack slipped a cool arm around Elsa’s waist crushing her body to his in a practiced embrace under the sheets. They entwined fingers, taking turns frosting and thawing one another’s hands with gentle kisses.

After a period of silence and giggles, they both quieted in exhaustion and contentment. Just as Elsa began to close her eyes, Jack spoke.

“Elsa… I’ll wear the clothes. Full time. Around the castle. Anywhere you think it’s appropriate.”

“You… You will?” Elsa perked up in surprise, turning behind her to see his serious face breaking into a mischievous grin.

“If it means having you take them off me like _that_ every time. _God._ Yes.”

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of using their ice powers during intimacy was too good to pass up. I loved the idea that Elsa’s powers lent itself to creating (and disrobing) clothing. I have thoughts and ideas for a second part to accompany this story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
